


the sacred asylum

by wrennette



Series: sithnip [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Warming, Fellatio, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Mace and Obi-Wan reconnect and relax after Obi-Wan's long absence from the Temple and the Separatist attack on Coruscant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during Obi-Wan's week of furlough after he and Anakin get back from their investigations of Maul in the Outer Rim, concurrent to [in disguises no one knows, chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813877/chapters/26833851).
> 
> my original premise for this went: Obi comes home upset for ~reasons~ and is a pushy bottom / bottoming from the top / dom as fuck Obi-Wan and Mace is all ‘uhhhh... this is not what I signed up for where is my sweet boyfriend but als YES PLZ DAMN BOY’ - after Dathomir arc. So. there's that.

Mace sat back on his heels as Obi-Wan stormed into the apartment, the Force crackling around him. Deciding discretion was the bettor part of valour, he watched, eyebrows raised, as Obi-Wan stalked to and fro. His lover was clearly in a snit. Mace tried to recall Obi-Wan’s schedule for the day. They were both off duty, Mace by choice to spend time with his lover and Obi-Wan on required lay off between missions, doing the follow on work from his adventures on Dathomir and researching where the trail ought lead them next. Mace was grateful as it allowed them to actually be in the same sector for a while. 

After about half an hour, Obi-Wan’s pacing was threatening to give Mace motion sickness. And frankly, this level of sustained anger was somewhat worrying. Obi-Wan was practiced at hardening his anger down into a cold ball of logic to be fired at those who infuriated him. For him to be running hot like this - the last time Mace had seen Obi-Wan this visibly upset, Obi-Wan was a twelve year old Initiate about to be reassigned to the AgriCorps against all common sense. 

Mace understood now that the whole set up had been due to Yoda’s meddling, but sometimes he wondered if Obi-Wan might have been better off with a different Master. Then again, if Obi-Wan had been taken in and trained by someone other than Qui-Gon Jinn, would Obi-Wan have become either so damnably self-reliant or so paradoxically compassionate?

With a sigh, Mace rose and planted himself firmly in Obi-Wan’s path. Obi-Wan clearly didn’t notice, since he walked directly into Mace’s chest with a soft _ooof_. Mace snorted softly, wrapping his arms firmly around his lover. Obi-Wan growled, butting his head against Mace’s sternum. 

“You’re in particularly foul mood,” Mace said placidly, and Obi-Wan growled again, _thunk_ ing his head against Mace’s chest once more but letting it rest there. 

“People are stupid,” Obi-Wan whinged. Mace let out a low chuckle. Likely someone had insulted a member of Obi-Wan’s Lineage in his hearing then. It wasn’t an uncommon thing, although most knew better than to truly piss Obi-Wan off. 

“Not exactly news baby,” Mace observed, and Obi-Wan let out a disgruntled moan. “And you wonder why Skywalker is so dramatic,” he chided, and Obi-Wan let out a snort that was half amusement, half annoyance. “So what stupidity has the universe inflicted upon you now?” Mace asked. He was getting better at this whole ‘supportive boyfriend’ thing. It paid off, too. His sex life was fantastic, even when there were parsecs of space between them. 

_(Holocall sex with someone with an extensive vocabulary like Obi-Wan’s was - well, fantastic, in a word. Even conversations negotiating possible kinks turned absolutely pornographic in the best possible ways. Mace had taken to recording all his calls with Obi-Wan, loving the way Obi-Wan’s eyes glazed with pleasure as Mace told him how thoroughly he’d be eaten out when he got home, the way Obi-Wan flushed as he described how open he was, how he ached for Mace’s cock and had to make do with his fingers, how he needed so desperately to be filled. Mace might have to satisfy himself with his hand while they were apart, but he was okay with that when he could masturbate to the sound of Obi-Wan keening with need as he fingered himself open in front of the holorecorder. It was a damn good thing that Jedi communications were so well encrypted, or Obi-Wan’s calls home would be a best selling porn holovid)_.

“I just - ugh -” Obi-Wan said, which was utterly unhelpful. He sighed, tugging at Mace’s robes. “How about you fuck me until I can’t remember my name?”

“Always a good plan, although I’m not sure it will help raise the overall intellect of the universe. Might actually lower it a bit if I manage to fuck you all the way to stupid,” Mace said, arousal beginning to warm in his belly. 

“Please,” Obi-Wan moaned, and Mace ran his hands up Obi-Wan’s arms to the biceps, then gently but firmly pushed him away a step. Before Obi-Wan could really register what had happened, never mind argue, Mace had his belt and sashes off, and Obi-Wan’s arms behind his back. Carefully but quickly, Mace wound the sashes around Obi-Wan’s arms from wrists to elbows. Obi-Wan let out a low, gurgling noise of pleasure, choking on his moan. Mace grinned, then walked backwards to the sofa, one hand on Obi-Wan’s wrists, pulling him back as they moved, the other opening his own flies and disposing of his utility belt and sashes. Sitting, Mace pulled Obi-Wan onto his lap, then found the tube of slick they had started keeping hidden in the cushions after the third time they had sofa sex.

“This okay?” Mace asked, stroking Obi-Wan’s cock through his leggings, then deftly opening the ties on his tunics and petting his belly. 

“Green,” Obi-Wan affirmed. Mace grinned, then skinned Obi-Wan’s leggings and small clothes down to his knees, where progress was halted by Obi-Wan’s tall boots. Deciding that was undressed enough for his purposes, Mace ran his hands slowly back up Obi-Wan’s muscular thighs.

“Lean forward, belly against your legs,” Mace directed. “I’m going to finger you until you beg, and then you’re going to ride my cock until you’re too desperate to keep rhythm. After that, I’m going to frip you utterly incoherent.”

“Green,” Obi-Wan moaned eagerly, and leaned forward as Mace had ordered. 

“So obedient,” Mace husked, and kneaded Obi-Wan’s ass, leaning down a bit to blow across his already fluttering pucker. “So eager for me,” Mace murmured, and kissed Obi Wan’s shoulder blade where it peeked over the top of his disordered tunics. He ran his hands over the improvised bonds, checking to make sure he hadn’t tied Obi-Wan too tightly. “Wiggle your fingers,” he directed, and Obi-Wan complied. “Alright sweetheart. Just wanted to make sure that sash wasn’t too tight.”

“Green,” Obi-Wan panted, and Mace shook his head slightly, then flipped up the back of Obi-Wan’s tunics again.

“Hold those up,” Mace directed, and Obi-Wan twisted his hands in the restraints. Mace could see the flush rising on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and the shells of his ears, and smiled. “So good for me,” he encouraged almost by habit. But he knew that Obi-Wan treasured his compliments while they were intimate - any other time too, but especially when they were intimate. His first finger slid in easily, well slicked and Obi-Wan still a little loose from their most recent coupling. 

Mace targeted Obi-Wan’s prostate unerringly, rubbing firmly against the little knot of nerves. Obi-Wan let out that pleased gurgle again, and Mace reached around to rub at his perineum, stimulating his prostate from two angles. Soon Obi-Wan was moaning wordlessly, his cock dribbling as Mace milked the sensitive little gland.

“Please,” Obi-Wan moaned.

“Oh?” Mace asked, watching his fingers slide in and out of Obi-Wan. Every motion produced an obscenely slick sound, and Obi-Wan was clearly at the edge of his endurance but resisting the urge to beg. “So wet and open for me,” Mace observed huskily. “You want this so bad. You’re just sucking me in, so eager to be filled. Does that feel good? You’re so slick. Do you need to come baby? You know you just have to ask and I’ll give you what you need.” Obi-Wan let out that low gurgle, every muscle in his back straining as he wound tighter and tighter. 

“Please Mace,” Obi-Wan managed to get out. “Please, please fill me up.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” Mace murmured, and gently tugged on Obi-Wan’s arms, pulling him into a sitting position on Mace’s lap. It took a moment or two of awkward shifting, and then Obi-Wan was sliding down Mace’s erection with a low cry, clenching down eagerly. Mace tugged gently at Obi-Wan’s balls, preventing his orgasm, and Obi-Wan moaned brokenly, slumping back against Mace’s chest. Mace let him rest, gently rubbing Obi-Wan’s belly and chest as he gasped for air. “Okay?” Mace asked.

“Green,” Obi-Wan gasped out. “So good Mace. Feel so big like this, so deep inside me.” 

“Mmm,” Mace hummed, nuzzling at Obi-Wan’s soft hair and then kissing his ears and neck and shoulders. The restraint kept Obi-Wan’s chest bowed out, his tunics a crumpled mess around his elbows, held on only by the sashes wound ‘round his arms. “So beautiful like this,” Mace murmured. “So eager for me.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed breathlessly, grinding back on Mace’s cock. He shifted slightly, realizing this was going to be very difficult without his hands to balance with, then moaned as he leaned forward to get an angle that didn’t strain his shoulders as much. It took a little shifting and wiggling - which they both quite enjoyed - and then Obi-Wan was gathering his legs under himself and easing up a little, then letting himself slide back down, his weight and gravity more than enough to grant him the deep penetration he was craving. Obi-Wan cried out sharply as he collapsed back down the first time, his anus spasming around Mace’s girth.

“I’m not going to last long,” Obi-Wan admitted, waving his bound hands a little until Mace grabbed hold of the sashes. Obi-Wan leaned forward a little more, Mace’s hold allowing him ride without toppling off Mace’s lap. 

“Ride it out baby, as hard as you need,” Mace growled, his other hand rubbing at Obi-Wan’s hip. Obi-Wan moaned softly, then again gathered himself and began to ride. He ground gently at first, then shifted into undulations of his hips. Mace groaned softly, leaning back a bit to watch the pink rim of Obi-Wan’s anus envelope his cock. “That’s it sweetheart, take it,” Mace encouraged, and Obi-Wan rode harder, whimpering and moaning as he fucked himself open. “Kriff yes,” Mace growled shifting his hold on Obi-Wan’s hip a bit to pull at his firm buttock, gaping him open a bit wider.

“Kark, _Mace_ ,” Obi-Wan swore, trying to ride harder, trying to take Mace in deeper and unable to manage either. 

“That’s it,” Mace encouraged, feeling the gathering strain in Obi-Wan’s form, the tension that wound tight around them. Letting go of Obi-Wan’s hip, he reached down to cup Obi-Wan’s balls. A slow, firm stroke up his leaking cock, and Obi-Wan was done. He collapsed back against Mace with a howl of satisfaction, clenching hard as he rode out his orgasm. “Good boy,” Mace growled, gloving Obi-Wan’s cock and milking every drop from him. “That was beautiful sweetheart. Just lay against me a moment, because you know I’m not done with you yet.”

“Bed,” Obi-Wan gasped out. “Please, frip me on the bed because I plan on passing out as soon as we’re done.” Mace chuckled softly, but complied, carefully easing free and helping Obi-Wan into the bedroom. When they tumbled into the mattress, Mace quickly stripped himself, then tugged off Obi-Wan’s boots and trousers. After a check to make sure Obi-Wan was still slick and relaxed, Mace turned Obi-Wan onto his belly and sank in. Obi-Wan moaned, overstimulated and loving it. Mace looped an arm around Obi-Wan’s belly and knelt up, hauling Obi-Wan with him. Obi-Wan moaned at the change in position, clasping tight around Mace. 

“There we go,” Mace encouraged, settling on his knees. Obi-Wan was on his knees as well, balanced precariously with Mace’s hand on his bound wrists keeping him in position. Mace thrust slow and shallow at first, until Obi-Wan was whimpering. “Too much?” Mace asked, pausing. 

“Yes, but - but not in a bad way,” Obi-Wan managed to get out. “Too much, but so good Mace. Green. Definitely still green.”

“Alright sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you,” Mace murmured, leaning carefully forward to kiss Obi-Wan between his shoulder blades. 

“Green,” Obi-Wan reiterated, clenching down, and Mace huffed out a breath of amusement, then snapped his hips sharply. Obi-Wan let out that beautiful little gurgle of incoherent need, and Mace pounded into him steadily. Every thrust rang through the room with an obscene squelch and slapping of skin, Obi-Wan moaning softly and both of them panting with exertion. 

“So good baby,” Mace mumbled, and slammed home one last time as pleasure spiraled into release. He jerked against Obi-Wan as he came, groaning as he emptied himself into Obi-Wan. “So good for me sweetheart.” Obi-Wan clenched down, using his inner muscle to milk Mace dry, loving the wet heat that filled him so deeply. 

Carefully Mace eased them down to the bed, not releasing Obi-Wan’s bound arms or letting his softening cock slip free from Obi-Wan’s wet entrance. He unbound Obi-Wan and got rid of his sweat soaked tunic and rumpled sashes when Obi-Wan was laid out flat on the bed, Mace’s weight pinning him. He didn’t withdraw though, rutting gently against Obi-Wan, their bodies still linked. 

“Stay in me,” Obi-Wan requested as Mace had half expected. 

“I will sweetheart,” Mace promised. “I’ll stay in as long as I can.” Obi-Wan went completely limp at that, and Mace groaned as he felt his come squelching from Obi-Wan’s well fucked entrance as his cock softened. “Squeeze down baby,” Mace encouraged, and Obi-Wan whimpered, clenching down as requested and lighting up with pleasure as his swollen rim tightened around Mace’s penetration. They fell asleep like that, Mace blanketing Obi-Wan, his softening cock still wedged inside his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Mace enjoy a day off.

Mace groaned as he woke, tossing his arm over his eyes. He knew what he’d see if he looked down. Obi-Wan’s mouth was wrapped hot and wet around Mace’s morning erection, and if he watched he’d come far too quickly. Reaching down blindly he threaded his fingers into Obi-Wan’s hair and rocked his hips up. Obi-Wan swallowed around the penetration, sucking Mace down eagerly. 

“Kark Obi-Wan,” Mace swore as he felt his lover deepthroat his cock. Obi-Wan moaned around him, and Mace came with a sharp grunt of surprise. He went limp as the aftershocks passed, languid with satisfaction. Obi-Wan sucked down every drop this morning, then laved Mace’s balls thoroughly before licking at his thighs and then further south. Mace spread his legs lazily in encouragement. While he’d rimmed Obi-Wan a few times, Obi-Wan seemed to enjoy sucking cock more than eating ass. A tongue at his puckered rim told Mace he was about to get licked out though, and so he pulled his knees up to his shoulders. “Green,” Mace husked, and Obi-Wan chuckled, nibbling gently at the sensitive skin around Mace’s anus before beginning to lick and suck with enthusiasm. 

“Can I fuck you?” Obi-Wan asked solicitously when he was a finger deep in Mace and had Mace writhing with pleasure. 

“Kark yes,” Mace gasped out, and then he was being diligently worked open, Obi-Wan’s beautiful hands deftly filling him with lube and stretching him wide. “Hnnnnggg,” Mace groaned as Obi-Wan rubbed at his prostate. 

“Mmm, yes, I thought so,” Obi-Wan said conversationally, as if he didn’t have three fingers working in Mace’s anus, turning Mace’s brain to mush.

“Asshole,” Mace muttered, and Obi-Wan barked out a laugh, then leaned up to kiss Mace thoroughly. 

“Ready?”

“I was ready ten minutes ago.”

“No you weren’t,” Obi-Wan said with a sly smile, and then he was balls deep in a single thrust, grinding himself tight against Mace’s ass. 

“Fierfek,” Mace swore, and Obi-Wan grinned delightedly, then began to snap his hips sharp and fast, fucking Mace just the way Mace liked. “Hnnnnnnnngg,” Mace managed to get out, tossing his head against the pillow. Obi-Wan’s grin widened into something feral, and Mace’s world exploded in pleasure as Obi-Wan’s hand fisted around his cock, wringing orgasm almost painfully out of him. 

“Are you with me?” Mace heard at a distance, and vaguely registered his body, warm and tacky with drying sweat, a swath of cool moisture across his belly where the come had been wiped from him with a wet cloth. He felt open and vulnerable and whole and safe; Obi-Wan’s warm, familiar hand rubbed at his chest, Obi-Wan’s bearded face nuzzled at his shoulder. That had been Obi-Wan’s voice.

“Maybe,” Mace tried to say, and managed an indecipherable moan. Obi-Wan chuckled softly, and kissed up Mace’s neck to take his mouth.

“I have you,” Obi-Wan promised. “I’m here.” Mace murmured nonverbally, rolling into Obi-Wan’s embrace and tangling their legs together. “Mmm,” Obi-Wan agreed, and enfolded his lover securely. Mace slipped easily into sleep, and Obi-Wan, smiling, followed.

“Stars I love days off,” Mace murmured sleepily when he surfaced again to find Obi-Wan still in his arms but reading. 

“Oh, are you awake now?” Obi-Wan said mildly.

“Don’t get smug, I’ll fuck it right out of you,” Mace threatened. Well. Promised. 

“Yes please,” Obi-Wan murmured. Mace chuckled softly. 

“So are you over whatever had you so het up yesterday?”

“Ugh, why’d you go and remind me?” Obi-Wan whinged, and Mace laughed softly. “No, I’m feeling much better, thank you,” he said sincerely. “I heartily encourage this method of problem management for the future. It’s hard to be angry when you’ve fucked everything out of me but my need for your cock.” Mace let out a low chuckle at that, and tugged Obi-Wan in for a thorough kiss. 

“So no plans on the day?” Mace asked to be sure.

“Other than riding your dick?” Obi-Wan replied impudently, leering at Mace. Mace huffed and shook his head. “No, that’s my only plan,” Obi-Wan said blithely. 

“You’re impossible,” Mace said fondly. Obi-Wan just grinned, then kissed Mace thoroughly. 

“Probably,” Obi-Wan accepted, and stood from the bed, ambling naked across the room to the ‘fresher door. There, Obi-Wan paused, tossing an inviting look back over his shoulder. 

“Impossible,” Mace reiterated with a laugh, and stood, following Obi-Wan into the shower. They washed one another affectionately, teasing here and there, but not overmuch. After Obi-Wan’s enthusiastic wake up, neither of them would be ready again for a while. But time spent around one another in quiet domesticity was just as enjoyable for them as time spent making love, although it was treasured in a different manner. 

They cooked first-meal together, hands brushing and hips nudging as they navigated the kitchenette. Obi-Wan swiped a slice of bacon off Mace’s plate, Mace retaliated by stealing some of Obi-Wan’s cubed fruit. After they ate, they washed up together in the same manner they’d prepared the food, side by side at the sink, elbows gently jostling, shoulders rubbing together, teasing one another gently. This, Obi-Wan thought, was utter contentment. There was a joy in raising a Padawan, in communing with his Lineage, in trading tall tales with his friends, but there was something uniquely and unspeakably beautiful in spending these quiet times with his beloved.

Having discussed their options for the day while they broke their fast, Mace and Obi-Wan wandered down to the formal gardens that surrounded the Temple ziggurat. They weren’t nearly at planetary ground level, but they were one of the largest open spaces remaining on the glittering ecumenopolis. With admission free to the public, residents of every level were welcome, and a small contingent of AgriCorps members and horticulturally minded Jedi oversaw the care of the plantings. 

Massive trees thousands of years old cast dappled shadows over conveniently placed benches. Winding paths wove past shrubs and bushes and banks of flowers, around burbling fountains and ancient sculptures. Many a courting couple or grouping sat on the patches of soft grass or talked in the quiet alcoves. It had been some time since Obi-Wan walked these paths, and as they walked, Mace’s arm found its way around Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan smiled up at his lover and leaned into him a bit, resting his hand over Mace’s on his hip.

They bought mid-meal from one of the stands set up at the perimeter, and brought their bowls of steaming hot noodles and vegetables back into the gardens, selecting a bench to settle on as they ate. Obi-Wan watched the passersby as they ate, smiling softly as he watched the children play, or young lovers - or aged lovers - flirt as they walked. Here in this place, he could almost forget that they were hunting a Sith Lord who was trying to orchestrate a galaxy-wide war, or that Coruscant itself had come under attack mere months before. 

“I’m going to resign as Master of the Order,” Mace said quietly, and Obi-Wan nearly choked on his broth. Swallowing hurriedly, he settled his bowl on the bench and half turned, reaching out to take Mace’s larger hands in his. “I can’t - I’ve dedicated myself to the Code for so long, tried so hard to live the credo with every breath, that I’d half forgotten what it feels like to actually obey the will of the Force before you took me into your life. And while you all but exemplify the compassion of a Jedi -”

“No, no one could say I live by a strict interpretation of some of the currently popular doctrine,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I imagine you’ve been thinking this through for some time?” 

“Since before we started seeing one another,” Mace admitted. “Since I realized how utterly, irrevocably in love I was, years ago, and tried to meditate that love away, not seeing it for the gift it was, but as an obstacle to be surmounted.”

“Mace-”

“I’m not faulting you,” Mace said firmly. “This is my own decision, that’s why I haven’t discussed it with you before. It’s something I’ve been thinking about for - quite a while. And it only made more sense since the recovery of the _Chu’unthor_ ’s archives.”

“Since Yoda’s been speaking more openly about resignation,” Obi-Wan said grimly. Mace nodded. Yoda wasn’t young, and he’d become more conservative with age. As a result, the entire Order had become more conservative, their doctrine more restrictive. When the archives were brought home from Dathomir, the Lore Keepers and Archivists had been in ecstasies. And then very shortly, they had been in apoplectic rage. The Temple library, they discovered, had been - edited. 

Troublesome philosophies had been quietly removed from shelves. Histories that countered post-Ruusan doctrine had been restricted. There were subjects covered extensively in the _Chu’unthor_ archives that were barely mentioned in the Temple library. Yoda had accepted the blame, although there was no question he hadn’t been solely responsible, or even more than vaguely aware of the censorship. But Yoda had felt culpable, and had volunteered to resign from the Council even before his planned retirement as Grand Master. 

“Who will be Master of the Order?” Obi-Wan asked. They hadn’t even begun the voting for a new Grand Master. Mace shrugged, then grinned. 

“You know? I don’t care,” Mace admitted. “Even though it will be difficult for all of us with all the changes already happening, I just - making the decision to resign felt like I’d set down a boulder the size of a small moon that I hadn’t even realized I was carrying. My stress levels are already lower and I haven’t even told anyone but you. I - I’m thinking I might take on a Padawan, although I - I’d like your input on that.” Obi-Wan smiled.

“I’d actually been thinking about that too,” Obi-Wan admitted. “Perhaps not for some time yet, but I - I hadn’t realized how much I enjoyed teaching - aspects of it anyway, until Anakin began showing how close to Knighting he’s become.”

“I would wait a while before actively looking. I - I don’t want us to be separated, but I - I’d also like to take some off world missions once I’m able,” Mace said carefully. 

“We could register as officially partnered Knights?” Obi-Wan suggested, his fingers tangling nervously with Mace’s. Dooku and Xanatos had officially partnered when Bruck took on Ahsoka, for reasons similar to Mace and Obi-Wan’s. 

“I’d like that,” Mace said warmly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Mace savour their time together

After a morning in the gardens and an afternoon attending a concert at the invitation of Mace’s former Padawan Depa Billaba and her sister Sar Labooda, Obi-Wan and Mace cooked their evening meal together. For Mace, spending time with Depa and Sar was always invigorating, as they argued heatedly but with good cheer, bickering and laughing in equal measure, and teaming up to tease Mace. Despite it being his first time visiting with Depa as a potential friend rather than speaking with her as an honoured member of the High Council, Obi-Wan had joined in on some of the teasing, and the sisters had briefly turned their aim on him as well. 

Depa and Sar were wise women, and Obi-Wan hoped to earn their friendship merely for the sake of being able to call them friends. They shared a joyous sense of humour, although there were many differences between the sisters. Obi-Wan had respected both for some time, and worried a bit about their absence during the beginning of his and Mace’s more intimate relationship. Did they absent himself, he had fretted, because they disapproved of his place in Mace’s life? Had Depa learned Mace’s stringent adherence to Jedi doctrine, and come to believe that they were attached in a manner that went against the Code?

Mace had reassured Obi-Wan that Depa was not so conservative in her reading of the Code as that, that she supported the relationship but wanted to give them the space to work out where they stood with one another before she impinged on their limited time together. Obi-Wan had still been quietly anxious about her disapproval, and so the teasing eased him immensely. His own Lineage could be so overbearing at times, it was easy to forget that other lines had their own ways of dealing with things. 

That evening, as often happened when alone together, Obi-Wan and Mace teased one another gently throughout their meal. Feet found one another under the table, hands brushed as they passed dishes, fingers tangled in the center of the table. Obi-Wan mysteriously ended up with his foot in Mace’s lap, toes rubbing intimately against his lover. 

“Impossible,” Mace murmured fondly, rubbing Obi-Wan’s toes. 

“Oh no, I’m merely keeping my promise,” Obi-Wan said very seriously. 

“Oh?” Mace asked bemusedly. 

“I did say I‘d ride you today didn’t I?” Obi-Wan asked innocently, and with that the meal was over. Mace rose and practically pulled Obi-Wan over the table into his arms. Obi-Wan laughed delightedly at the ungoverned reaction, and soon they were in bed, Obi-Wan pinning Mace to the mattress with his full weight and undulating against him. 

“The no belts or boots inside rule was inspired,” Mace complimented, his hands deftly stripping away Obi-Wan’s tunics and tabards. Obi-Wan laughed, kissing Mace quiet and then sitting up to toss away his clothing and undo Mace’s. They were soon naked, and Obi-Wan again leaned in, kissing Mace’s broad chest over the heart. Mace rubbed up Obi-Wan’s back, enjoying the play of muscle, then reached up and pillowed his head in his hands. “Ride away sweetheart,” Mace drawled, and Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh, biting gently at Mace’s nipple in retaliation. 

“Keep your hands up there where I can see them,” Obi-Wan requested, then fished the lube out from under the pillow. He kneeled up, looking down at Mace for a moment, appreciating his lover’s contained strength. Mace was broad across the shoulders and long limbed, his middle a bit lacking in definition from long days spent sitting in the Council chambers. Even so, Mace’s aura proclaimed his power ably. Many found him stern and unyielding, and it was true that he could be, but only because he constrained his own powerful rage so tightly, holding himself through will alone to the narrow path of the Light.

With a leer, Obi-Wan knelt up a bit more, then turned to face Mace’s feet. He leaned forward even as he reached back, blindly rubbing a smear of lube over his entrance. Mace groaned softly, fingers curling under his head. Obi-Wan tossed a smug, smouldering look back over his shoulder and eased in a fingertip, not even trying to stretch himself at the moment, just tease Mace. 

“Fierfek,” Mace breathed, and Obi-Wan smiled, then began to stretch himself a little more. “Looks so good baby,” Mace encouraged once he made sure he hadn’t swallowed his tongue. If Obi-Wan wasn’t going to let him touch, he’d just have to hurry his lover up another way, and they both knew that Obi-Wan was quite susceptible to words as well as deeds. “You’ll be so tight, won’t you?” Mace guessed. “You’ve been empty all day, I bet you’re aching to be filled.” Obi-Wan let out a little whimper at that, and hurriedly pushed in a second finger. 

“That’s it sweetheart. Open yourself up for me,” Mace encouraged. “Spread yourself for me, let me see how bad you need to be filled.” Obi-Wan moaned, complying. His other hand came back, pulling himself open. His rim fluttered, two fingers hooked inside, the others splayed around the opening. “So good for me,” Mace complimented. “Open yourself up nice and deep, you need at least two more fingers before you can take me sweetheart.” Obi-Wan moaned, finger fucking himself more rapidly, pausing every so often to gape his hole for Mace. 

“One more,” Mace encouraged when he could hear the wet squelch of Obi-Wan fucking himself on two fingers. “You know you need more baby, that’s it, give yourself three fingers.” Obi-Wan moaned but again complied with the direction. He whimpered as he sank three fingers into himself, arching his back to finger himself as deeply as possible. “You open up so nice,” Mace murmured. “Looks so good sweetheart. You’ll be ready for that fourth finger soon, won’t you?” Obi-Wan moaned in response, rubbing at his slick rim with the hand that wasn’t fingering him open. 

“Oh fuck,” Obi-Wan breathed, and then hurriedly rose and turned, frotting briefly against Mace’s stomach before easing onto his cock. Mace grit his teeth to keep from cursing vociferously. Obi-Wan felt impossibly good like this, warm and wet, giving way as he settled around Mace. Obi-Wan was clearly enjoying it too, mewling softly and trembling as he finally came to rest. 

“So good sweetheart,” Mace husked out. “You feel so good.” Obi-Wan just moaned, leaning back and beginning to undulate lazily. Mace groaned, wanting badly to reach out, to grab hold of Obi-Wan’s narrow hips and drive into him until they both came. “That’s it sweetheart,” Mace encouraged. “Kark, Obi-Wan, you feel so good, so tight sweetheart.” Obi-Wan moaned, planting his hands on the mattress near Mace’s knees, planting his feet, and riding hard. “Feel good?” Mace prompted.

“Ugh, kark Mace, you know I feel good,” Obi-Wan practically slurred. “Kriff, kark, Mace, so big, kriff you’re so deep inside me like this. Unh - Mace - Mace - _kark_ ,” he gasped, and went nonverbal, grinding himself down against Mace every time he bottomed out, squeezing on the upstroke so he felt every inch as it dragged from inside him. Mace groaned deeply, rolling his hips in rhythm, his heart racing as he watched Obi-Wan move above him.

“So beautiful sweetheart,” Mace gasped out, eyes trailing from Obi-Wan’s sweat darkened hair and flushed face to his just as flushed chest gleaming with sweat. Obi-Wan tossed his head back, trying to shake his hair out of his eyes, and exposed the vulnerable arch of his throat, that delicious little hollow at the notch of his collarbones that only Mace ever got to see. Kark, he was a lucky man, Mace thought. “Let me touch you, please Obi-Wan, let me touch you,” he practically begged, needing another point of contact beyond where their bodies were joined and the joyous ecstasy of the Force around them.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan gasped out. “Mace, please.” Almost at once Mace’s hands were stroking up Obi-Wan’s legs, kneading his muscular thighs before cupping that delightful little ass. Mace sat up, carefully helping Obi-Wan balance as he drew his legs up beneath Obi-Wan’s back. Obi-Wan groaned deeply as the angle of penetration changed, and then he was gathering his legs in and riding Mace hard, able to concentrate wholly on pleasuring them both as Mace’s legs held him steady. 

“Fierfek,” Mace cursed, planting his feet against the strength of Obi-Wan’s thrusts and driving up into Obi-Wan’s slick heat. Obi-Wan swore, the slap of their bodies increasing in speed. One hand keeping Obi-Wan steady, Mace wrapped the other firmly around Obi-Wan’s leaking cock. Obi-Wan gurgled in pleasure, eyes rolling up as he came after a few rough strokes. Mace groaned, milking every drop of Obi-Wan’s orgasm from him. Obi-Wan was beautiful in ecstasy, flushed and sweat sheened, lips bit full and red. A few more thrusts, and Obi-Wan’s clenching body pulled Mace’s release from him. Sated, Mace sagged back against the bed, cradling Obi-Wan against his chest. 

“Sith hell,” Obi-Wan moaned, nuzzling against Mace’s neck. Aftershocks raced through him, and he clenched around Mace’s softening cock.

“Pretty much,” Mace gasped out, and Obi-Wan chuckled softly. “Damn, I should let you drive more often. Look so good riding me like that. So open, lost to pleasure.” Obi-Wan shuddered slightly at the praise, mewling as he tightened around Mace again and drew a deep groan from his lover. Gently Mace drew Obi-Wan in for a kiss, licking into his mouth. Obi-Wan shuddered again, accepting the kiss but barely having the energy to return it, too fucked out for anything more. “Easy now,” Mace murmured in understanding and one hand gently continued rubbing Obi-Wan’s lean back while the other pulled up the covers the keep them warm through the night. 

Obi-Wan woke with a whimper in the morning. He was plastered to Mace’s chest with their dried semen, and Mace’s cock was still wedged inside him. Mace’s erection was back too. Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, unable to refrain from clenching around Mace. It was too much, he was overstimulated already, and yet - he moaned softly as Mace’s hands tightened on his thighs, indicating Mace had awaken with him. 

“Kark,” Mace swore, and Obi-Wan let out a strained laugh. “Relax sweetheart, there’s no way you’re slick enough for that to be comfortable.” Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, then whimpered as he tried to relax and lift away. “Easy,” Mace reassured, and carefully eased free. 

“Oh, _gods_ , Mace, so empty,” Obi-Wan gasped, and Mace pinned him beneath his bulk, fumbling for the lube. 

“You sure, you’re pretty swollen,” Mace asked, rubbing lube around Obi-Wan’s rim. 

“ _Please_ ,” Obi-Wan whinged, and then moaned as Mace slid two fingers into him all the way to the knuckles. 

“Good?”

“So good Mace, more, please.”

“Alright sweetheart, easy now,” Mace urged, and then he was quickly but carefully working Obi-Wan open, slicking and stretching him. “Better?” he asked, watching Obi-Wan’s ass suck his fingers in with an obscenely wet sound. Obi-Wan shuddered, nodding against the pillow. “Comfortable?” he asked, scissoring his fingers and watching a trickle of lube drip back out. Obi-Wan nodded again. “Wanna get fucked?” he asked, and Obi-Wan moaned. “Verbal response,” Mace reminded, rubbing his fingers against Obi-Wan’s prostate. 

“Green,” Obi-Wan gasped out. “Karking barve.” Mace huffed out a low laugh, then eased his fingers free to smear lube over his cock. He bottomed out on the first thrust, and lay over Obi-Wan, holding him to the mattress as Obi-Wan trembled with overstimulation. 

“Okay?”

“Green, green please Mace, I’m not going to last, just take me,” Obi wan demanded, frotting against the mattress, the shift of his hips grinding him back against Mace. Mace growled and ground down in counterpoint, not even undulating his hips really, just circling and churning as deep as he could. Obi-Wan let out a strangled sob of pleasure, and then he was coming, orgasm stuttering his hips as he clenched down. Mace groaned and snapped his hips once, twice, and then he was coming too, pumping his seed deep into Obi-Wan.

“So good baby,” Mace murmured, kissing Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulder and ear, then carefully easing free. When he returned from the ‘fresher with a damp cloth, Obi-Wan was a bit more coherent, but once they were wiped down, Mace curled back into bed and tugged Obi-Wan down with them. “Just let me hold you a bit baby,” he requested softly, and Obi-Wan silently nuzzled close, clinging to Mace and drifting a bit, savouring their time together.


End file.
